Home Sweet Home
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Part of my Motley Series of song-fics. This one goes out to Cat Lea Takersdarkone. She gave the the idea to write it. SCOTT LEVY SHANNON MOORE slash - Scott thinks about Shannon on his way home from his latest shows


A/N- I've been pretty fic-happy lately which probably means that I will be on hiatus for a little after Undisputed is finished. But I just couldn't resist myself. When I read Cat Lea's review on 'Cleaning House' I just had to do this for her. I'm not very skilled at writing Raven fics, I just love them after reading one once, but here it goes.  
  
I'm crossing my fingers with this one!! And let's say that Raven DIDN'T lose the hair vs. hair, it wouldn't work for the story. And I'm still not okay with it!!  
  
  
  
Home Sweet Home (song by Motley Crue and full credit goes to Nikki Sixx)  
  
  
  
Scott Levy leaned his head back against the seat of the airplane. He had been here for nearly three hours now. The old saying was true; a watched pot never boils. All he wanted to do now was get home and he had been checking his watch every minute for the past twenty. He knew this because evey time he looked at his watch it was just one minute later.  
  
He sighed heavily. he was sore and tired and bruised from another match with CM Punk. The angle was rough, especially after that dog collar match about a month and a half back or so. he couldn't remember. Thankfully they didn't have him doing anything as bad now. Of course, that hair vs. hair match would have been brutal.  
  
"He" always did love his hair. He always told him so. The dreadlocks were his favourite, followed closely by when it was brown and curly. He always loved long hair. Scott had to laugh thinking of how shocked his younger lover had been when he heard about the Hair vs. Hair idea. He demanded that Scott turn it down.  
  
Luckily it had all worked out. Shannon was just the kind of guy to not talk to Scott forever if he cut his hair all off.  
  
  
  
Shannon.  
  
Scott sighed again. Just another hour and then he would be home and have Shannon in his arms. He could just imagine it now, Scott would step out in to the waiting room and Shannon would be right in his arms. Scott would have to put his bags down to hold Shannon up. Shannon would be too busy kissing all over his face to support himself.  
  
They hadn't seen each other in months. At least two. Conflicting scheduals. It truly sucked. But they were so in love that not even that could keep them apart. Scott called every night almost. They talked ofr hours on end every time they had time. Normally, though, one of them would be worn out or sore from a match and would have to go soak or straight to sleep when they got to the hotel.  
  
Especially Shannon. They had him in a storyline with the big guys, now. Constantly getting his ass handed to him, but he came back every week, not once complaining. Not even to Scott in the privacy of his hotel room. But that was just the kind of guy Shannon was. He was there to entertain the fans and in turn entertain himself in doing so.  
  
  
  
Scott readjusted in his seat. His back was hurting something fierce and sitting on this plane wasn't helping. Well, the comfy first class seats were a little, but the time sure wasn't. He glanced at his watch again. 8:46 pm. Wow, three whole minutes had passed this time.  
  
There was one good thing, though, about being out of the WWE. He didn't have to listen to Ivory blabber on. That was probably the thing Scott liked most about not being there. Ivory was notorious for talking all the time and Scott was normally stuck next to her. it was especially bad when they were in first class with all of the "pretty things to look at".  
  
But there was only one pretty thing Scott wanted to look at right now and it was Shannon. Scott shifted again, wondering what his kitten was doing now. Knowing Shannon, probably already in the waiting room, waiting for him. Scott could imagine it. He would have a cup of coffee in one hand and apackage of skittles in the other, pacing the room with a hat pulled firmly low so no one would recognise him.  
  
His vision of Shannon looked a whole lot better than he did now. Scott looked down and checked himself over. He had on a loose pair of khaki's, an NWA-TNA shirt, and some sort of overcoat that Scott Hall had picked out for him once. His shoes were so ratty he was suprised they didn't just fall off his feet. Shannon liked those shoes. They reminded him of running around in the backwoods of North Carolina.  
  
Scott loved going home with Shannon. Not only was his with his baby, they had the entire woods to run through. Eventually, they would settle on a creek bed, out of breath from running and chasing each other. They would lay there for hours, just cuddling and looking up at the sky before heading home. Normally they'd be dirty and wet from the creek. Not that Scott minded, all the more reason for a shower.  
  
  
  
Scott shifted again and a flight attendant must have noticed. She headed over and asked if he'd like a pillow. Figuring it wouldn't do much help, Scott declined and waited for her to walk away before settling in thought again.  
  
He remembered the first time that he and Shannon had met. It was back, maybe three or four years ago. Scott had gone over to the Hardys house for a bon fire after a show in a nearby town. Shannon was in WCW then, just starting the 3 Count storyline and he had gotten home a day or so before them.  
  
Scott was intranced from the first time he layed eyes on him. You'd never expect him to be one for love at first sight, but that was what it was. And little did Scott know, there was s trick that those North Carolina boys did. he knew about it now, now that they had shocked the hell out of him.  
  
Matt and Jeff would go to the store before the party and stock up on Hershey's Kisses for the NC guys. They'd spend the rest of the night going around and asking unsuspecting people if they "wanted a kiss". They'd watch people all night, sometimes nodding or smiling at them ro lure them in.  
  
Scott had noticed Shannon watching him for some times, finally getting the balls to smile back at the blonde. Shannon would smile or cock and eyebrow before turning back to whoever he was talking to. About half way through the party, Scott felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to see Shannon there.  
  
"You wanna kiss?"   
  
Scott was shocked at the question. And not just cause it sounded like he had said 'Y'whowana keass' either. This boy was either pulling his leg or really forward on what he wanted. After making an ass of himself, stuttering and sputtering, thinking over the question, Shannon smirked and held out a small foil kiss.  
  
"Here ya go!"  
  
Scott laughed slightly, taking the kiss as Shannon bounced off and back to the brunette Hardy's arm that he seemed to be attached to.  
  
  
  
Scott was jolted back in to reality by the pilot announcing that they would be landing in fifteen minutes or so. He looked down at his watch. Wow, time had flown now. He felt his heart start to race as he looked out the window, knowing that his little kitten would be in there waiting for him.  
  
Time slowed again, making it seem like another hour until they landed, but they finally did. He grabbed his bags, eager to run down the terminal and see Shannon. Two months had been hard on him and talking on the phone was not enough. He tapped his foot in anticipation while the slow people in fron of him finally got their clearly over-packed bags from the loft.  
  
When Scott got to the end of the ramp, he looked around. His heart dropped quickly as there was no sign of Shannon. All parents or wives or husbands or boyfriends waiting for their others. Suddenly, he was bombarded.  
  
He looked in front of him happily, smiling and sighing in relief as he dropped his bags to support Shannon, who had jumped in to his arms. Shannon smiled looking lightly down at Scott before capturing his lips lightly with his, tugging on the full lower one lightly before pulling away.  
  
"I didn't see you coming." Scott said between pecks.  
  
"I wanted to suprise you." Shannon smiled back.  
  
  
  
He looked just how Scott had imagined. His long hair pulled back in to a low ponytail with a hat pulled over his eyes. But no matter how many times he did this, he wore those goofy pants of his and it was no doubt he had been caught by at least one fan. In one hand he held a half eaten bag of skittles but he must have thrown his coffee away so he could jump onto Scott.  
  
"Do you have all your things or do we need to pick up something?" Shannon asked, sliding down from Scott's embrace.  
  
"I've got another bag."   
  
Shannon happily followed Scott to the baggage claim and they found Scott's bag. It was easy for Shannon, he had picked out the bag himself. Well, that and it had "Scott" sewed on to it. No doubt Matt had done that. Scott picked up his bag and wrapped his hand with Shannon's as they headed out to Shannon's mustang.  
  
The ride home was quiet, the two just enjoying having each other back. Shannon normally had his Manson cd in, but Scott always fancied Motley, so he had gotten that instead. Shannon rested his head on Scott's shoulder as the song played and they headed home.  
  
  
  
You know I'm a dreamer  
  
But my heart's of gold  
  
I had to run away high  
  
So I wouldn't come home low  
  
Just when things went right  
  
It doesn't mean they were always wrong  
  
Just take this song and you'll never feel  
  
Left all alone  
  
Take me to your heart  
  
Feel me in your bones  
  
Just one more night  
  
And I'm comin' off this  
  
Long & winding road  
  
I'm on my way  
  
Well, I'm on my way  
  
Home sweet home  
  
Tonight tonight  
  
I'm on my way  
  
I'm on my way  
  
Home sweet home  
  
You know that I seem  
  
To make romantic dreams  
  
Up in lights, fallin' off  
  
The silver screen  
  
My heart's like an open book  
  
For the whole world to read  
  
Somtimes nothing--keeps me together  
  
At the seams  
  
I'm on my way  
  
Well, I'm on my way  
  
Home sweet home  
  
Tonight tonight  
  
I'm on my way  
  
Just set me free  
  
Home sweet home 


End file.
